Cellphone
by savemeforeverlove
Summary: Draco finds Hermione at a Muggle cafe, texting. Draco asks Hermione to teach him how to use a muggle Cellphone. But the question is why does Draco really want to learn how to text? *funny Dramione one-shot, post-hogwarts*


"Granger, what IS that thing in your hand?"

I was sitting in a muggle café when who to appear was Malfoy… oh wait you might know know who I am. My name is Hermione Granger, you know the smartest witch of her age? The brains behind the golden trio? Yes? well if not, to bad. I WILL NOT explain my whole life story for you, only this life-changing event for today.

Anyway, it was a rainy Sunday I was texting my best friend Ginny soon to be Potter about the bridesmaid dresses for the wedding. Yes Harry Potter is actually marrying the fiery red head Ginny Weasly.

I had just gotten one of the most important texts of my life when up came the one and only Draco Malfoy. He snatched the dammed cellphone right from me!

"Nice to see you to Draco, now please hand me back my cellphone."

You may ask why am I being civil with my long time school enemy, muggleborn hater, and even an ex-death eater. Well a few months after the war Draco went into a rehabition center for wizards that I owned. He was first my client then after he left it grew into a slight friendship. Although he still called me Granger we were friends. Or at least Frenamies

"Cellphone? What the hell it looks like a piece of scrap metal." Sometimes Slytherins never learn.

"You want to know how it works Don't you Draco?"

You see I could read Draco like The History Of Magic. They are both easy reads.

"Yeah." I laughed at how low and sheepish his voice sounded.

"Well then hand me over the phone and pull up a chair." He sent daggers in my direction when I used the baby voice on him but I was to busy cracking up to notice.

"You know I am only doing this so I can text the girl I like, right Granger?" I stopped laughing and looked him dead in the eyes. I had liked Draco ever since I saw him walking up to my rehabition center wanting forgiveness and counseling.

"Oooh, you have a crush Draco? Who is it?"

He glared at me and thrusted the phone into my hands.

"Can you just teach me how to use one of the things?" I sighed, I knew I would never get a straight answer with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh fine.. But I will find out, you know I will." I turned on the cell phone

**One hour later…**

"Draco the little button on the screen that says space, is the space place… see its right there."

My cellphone teaching wasn't going over very well. I finally finished teaching Draco the basics of the phone then we moved on to calling; he got that pretty easily to. But we had been at this texting section for nearly thirty minutes and we weren't progressing very far. In fact we really had just learned where the letters were, Draco still couldn't type with them yet.

"I can SEE that Granger but what does it possibly do?"

"Well when you are done with typing one word you press that button so you can move on to another word. Jesus you would think I was talking to a five year old"

**Two hours later**

"Thank you HERMIONE for the phone lesson… not that it will be any use to me anyway. Well I will not see you at work for a while, I am off to America. By Granger and don't get to close to any of your male patients while I am gone, ok?" and with that Draco Malfoy walked out the little muggle café leaving a very surprised and moody me, to think over my long three hour Cellphone tutoring class.

**One Week Later**

I was walking out to my car from work to drive home and get ready for the ball my ex- boyfriend, and best friend Ron Weasly and his fiancé Pansy were having. It was a formal ball and you were meant to bring a date, but since everyone else who was going to the ball already had a date, I was screwed.

I had just got in my car when my phone vibrated… another text message, I thought to myself as I checked to see whom it was from. It was an American number that I had never seen before.

This is what the text said: "hfythere hermi one, will you goto th ebal with me? ? Ps sorry forthe gramer problemsstupid I p hones."

I was laughing by the time I finished reading the text. Whoever texted me this was not a phone expert.

Then I thought about who wrote the text and if it was just a joke. So I texted back.

"Who r u? Is this a joke?" there I thought it sounded good so I waited for a reply.

"I have had acrush o nyou for aye ar. Pleaseju st gowith me?" that surprised me, and confused me because I could't exactly read the text very well. I still didn't know who it was. But I was extremely flattered.

" I will answer if u tell me who u r." I was slightly annoyed that this person hadn't answered my question but I was still intrigued.

"I will tell you who I am if ou sayyes.."

I wanted to know who it was so bad that I actually said that I would go to the ball with him.

All of a sudden I heard a really strange noise in the back of my car, I turned to look around and there, dressed in a suite and tie, seat belt buckled, smiling was Draco Malfoy.

"Well keep your eyes on the road Hermione, we don't want get in a accident before we have to go to the ball now do we. Imagine the headlines: **Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy caught in a car accident right before they were to go together to the Wesley's Ball**. We would probably make front page."

I stared at him in disbelief. Why was he here, why did he look so good, why did he look like he just won the lottery, what was he talking about, and most importantly was it him who was texting me.

"Dracco? What are you dong here? Was it you who was texting me?"

He laughed and answered.

"Of course I texted you Hermione, I wouldn't have cellphone lessons with you if I didn't have a reason. And I am here to go to the ball with you."

I was surprised and happy. But I was also slightly annoyed, I mean why didn't he ask me out normally?

"Why didn't you aske me out normally though?"

"Now Hermione what would be the fun of that?"


End file.
